Hunt
by Ferali
Summary: Chaos/Reno. Reno is being hunted. I do not own FF7. I'm not making any money of this etc.


Reno sighed as he entered the bar. He was beat. Maybe here he could relax for a while. His stalker, whomever he was, wouldn't try anything in a crowded place. Especially not a crowded place where the renowned saviour of the world resided. "Heya babe. Gimme a beer yo."

Tifa gave him an odd look and went to fetch his beer. "Don't you usually go for something harder by now Reno." Reno gave her a leer and checked her over. "Why would I go for something hard when I've got something as soft and beautiful like you to look at yo." Tifa just rolled her eyes and moved on, well used to this behaviour from the redheaded Turk by now.

Reno took a sip from his beer and stretched his aching and tired muscles. He hadn't been able to sleep properly. Not with those eyes watching him. It was irritating as hell that he couldn't figure out who was watching him though. He had tried everything in the book to catch at whoever was after him at it. He had even checked out his old contacts to see if anyone had placed a hit on him. So far it was a no go.

He felt himself stiffen as he felt those eyes on him again. He discreetly looked around but couldn't find the source. This was getting more than annoying. He had been extra jumpy for ages now. There weren't many people that could stalk a turk and not get caught. Especially one like Reno who had learned vigilance and paranoia as soon as he learned to walk. There weren't many people that would dare to.

"Are you sure everything's alright Reno." Reno nearly jumped a feet in the air, hand automatically swinging his EMR at whomever just laid a hand on his shoulder. He stopped inches in front of Tifa's face. Barely recognizing her in time to pull his swing. Breathing harder then he should have he immediately pulled himself together.

"Sorry babe. Was a bit distracted yo." He painted a smile on his face to assure her he was alright. Not that was likely to do it given what had just happen but it couldn't hurt. "Reno?" The look in her eyes was concerned. "If you are in some sort of trouble…" Reno shrugged and put his usual carefree look on his face. "Nahh babe. Got it covered yo. Can take care of m'self yanno." He made sure too leer at her. "Though if you're really worried maybe I can do with a bodyguard tonight. We can go back to my place yo. Bed is big enough. You can guard my body all night yo."

He immediately felt a hulking presence at his left. "If he is bothering you I can throw him out." Great. Chocobo head to the rescue. Not like she needed it. Tifa was one of the handful of people that could actually kick his ass. More than capable now that he wasn't at his best. Damn he really needed to get some rest. "That's alright Cloud. I've got it." She waved him away and the blonde reluctantly backed off. "Yeah Cloud. Give the adults some alone time yo." He gave him smirk and leered back in Tifa's direction.

Cloud narrowed his eyes and moved in his direction threateningly. He stiffened immediately when he heard a growl somewhere form his right. It sent shivers down his spine. It sounded dangerous, bestial. He swung his head in the direction from the noise, fingers gripping the reassuring metal of his rod tightly only to be faced with nothing. He narrowed his eyes and checked the dark corners. Still nothing. He didn't know what was hunting him but he had a feeling he was way out of his league.

He was again startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He swung around again only to have his wrist caught in a strong grip. Narrowed mako blue eyes checked him over silently, unnerving Reno even more. "Who did you piss off." Cold eyes glared at him. "No one yo. At least no one I know of. Mind letting go of my wrist yo." Cloud shoved his wrist back managing to push the redhead of his seat at the same time. "Go home Reno. You're nothing but trouble." The redhead glared back. "Fuck you yo."

"Cloud…" Tifa interrupted hesitantly. Cloud just gave her a blank look in reply. Tifa sighed and left. "Are you going to leave or do I have to throw you out." The blonde turned his glare to Reno again. "Fine yo. Hope you choke on it." With a last growl he violently turned around and left the bar. He could feel the presence slip out behind him. He was so fucking tired of this.

He purposely walked through some empty back alleys. Hoping to draw out whomever was following by giving him ample opportunity now that he was distracted by anger and weak with exhaustion. Still gripping his EMR tightly Reno cursed, wishing that whomever was hunting him would just fucking strike already.

He cursed again as he was suddenly pressed into a brick wall. The side of his pressed uncomfortably against the rough stone. He tried to turn around and hit his attacker with his EMR only to be pressed more solidly against the wall, his arm pinned behind his back at an uncomfortable angle. "Hush Reno. I won't hurt you as long as you behave."

The redhead growled as he kicked out at his attacker. "The fuck yo. Let me go." The laugh he got in response sent shivers down his spine. "What the fuck do you want anyway." He felt the presence at his back shift closer until warm breath bathed his neck. "Don't worry firefly. You'll find out soon enough." He didn't have time to worry over that statement as a pinch on his neck made him pass out.

-

When he woke up he was laying on something soft. Which was unusual since the only people he could think of that would want to kidnap him wouldn't care about his comfort. And why his kidnapper would tie him up using fur lined cuffs was beyond him. He could feel the air brush his feet and chest, though he could still feel his shirt along his arms so he had not been undressed completely.

He felt a warm weight settle on his hips. "You may as well open your eyes firefly. I know you are awake." His hands jerked in surprise as he felt a soft tongue follow the rim of his ear. "The fuck yo." He eyes widened in surprise as he saw who was sitting on top of him. "What the hell, Valentine?" He looked in shock at the half naked man straddling his hips.

A wide grin spread across the other's lips, showing of pearly wide fangs. "Not quite." Red glowing eyes showed his amusement. It was then that he noticed the inky black wings that seemed to spread out from the ex-turks back. "Chaos. What the hell would you want with me." Chaos smirked and ran one smooth hand along the other's naked chest. Reno's breathing hitched as he felt the demon's soft caress.

"I thought that would be obvious by now." The soft seductive voice tickled his ear. Making his breath hitch again. Nails from one clawed hand scraped down his chest. Raising thin red line to the surface of his skin. A soft tongue followed the marks. "Come on Valentine. Wake up. You don't want this yo." Reno's voice unsteadily pleaded with the dark man sleeping within the demon that was currently on top of him. "Take back control of your body yo."

Chaos's hot mouth slowly nibbled his way up his chest, neck and ear before lazily purring his answer. "Is that really what you want Reno. Cause I'm not so sure." He laughed softly as one hand traced the outline of the redhead's groin, making him moan softly in reply. "Chaos…" The redhead's breathing hitched again as Chaos put more pressure on his groin. "You are mine, firefly. Not even Vincent Valentine is going to interfere with that."

Reno shivered at the possessive tone. His insides were fluttering wildly. "Yours? 'm a Turk you demonic son of a bitch. If I'm anyone's property it would be Shinra's." He narrowed his eyes and struggled to buck the other off. Chaos narrowed his eyes dangerously and pressed the other back unto the bed. "That's where you are wrong Firefly. You ARE mine." He grasped the redhead's erection, increasing the pressure until the red head gasped and stilled.

"Much better." Chaos smiled and went back to licking and nipping his way down that broad chest. Leaving a trail of bloodied bites in it's wake. His other hand slowly started stroking the erection it covered. Arousing the redhead even more.

Reno cursed internally as he felt the sensations wreck his body. The pleasure Chaos was invoking him just on the right side of pain was making it hard to concentrate. "So what… You're just gonna keep me here. The others will come looking for me, and I sincerely doubt Valentine would enjoy having me here." The redhead managed to force out the sentence despite his ragged breathing.

Chaos smirked as he slowly undid the buttons on the other's jeans. Ignoring the other's question he slowly pulled down the other's jeans taking them off completely before straddling the other's legs. He slowly licked his way towards the erection standing proudly before him. He teasingly licked his way up and down the piece of flesh in front of him. Torturing the redhead by stopping anytime he looked close to coming. He smiled as he heard the redhead cursing him.

Gods he needed to come so badly. It was bad enough that the fucking demon had been stalking him for weeks now and was forcing this on him. Now he was torturing him too. He gasped as he felt on wet finger make his way to his entrance. Slowly teasing him open. He blinked away the tears of need that were slowly trying to escape him. He started cursing louder. Struggling to get out of his bonds so he could beat the crap out of the smug basterd on top of him and get himself off while he was at it.

"Easy Firefly. You'll get what you need." The voice above him chuckled. He glared at the other man, chocking back a scream as fingers brushed his prostate. His eyes rolled back as the brush was followed by a sharp jab. "You'll get what you need. All you have to do is admit it." Reno whimpered as the fingers that were preparing him started massaging his prostate. Just before he could come a claw closed itself around his cock. Squeezing the base to stop the orgasm that was begging to be released.

"Admit what." The redhead's voice was husky with need. Chaos smiled and licked away the precome that was gathering at the tip of his cock. "That you are mine off course." Reno desperately shook his head. He couldn't do that. He was a Turk. Turk didn't do relationships. Especially not the forever kind that Chaos seemed to be implying.

"It's no use to deny it Firefly. I'll take care of you Reno. Just give in. Tell me, and I'll give you what you need." The redhead shivered as that voice whispered coaxingly into his ear. Gods he wanted to give in. He was tired of being lonely, but…. "Shhh. Just tell me. It will be all right, you'll see." Reno nearly sobbed as those hands kept stimulating him. Making him nearly sob with the need that was coursing though his body.

He whimpered again as he felt that hot tongue lick away the desperate tears that wasn't even aware of. "Tell me who you belong to Firefly." The voice was coaxing him again. The hot breath on his neck making him shiver. "You." His voice was hoarse as he answered in a sob. Chaos smirked as he removed his fingers from Reno's body. Making him whine in need. Quickly he removed the last of his own clothing and entered the redhead in one sharp thrust.

Reno threw his head back in what would have been a scream if he had, had the breath to scream with. Chaos grabbed the fiery locks and pulled that had back further to expose more of that creamy throat. He snarled as he started a fast pace that had Reno gasping with every thrust. "Mine."

Reno barely registered the sharp pain in his neck as chaos bit down hard enough for the wounds to scar. The pleasure wreaking his frame was too much to bear as he arched his back and blacked out.

-

His pillow was vibrating. Pillows shouldn't vibrate. Or make noise. He blinked in confusion at the soft purr that filled the room. He didn't have a cat. He looked up only to be confronted with half lidded red eyes. He was distracted as he felt his blanket shift. On it's own. He stretched out to touch the weight that was covering him, feeling the leathery surface under his fingers.

He looked back at the smug basterd that was cuddled up to him. He vaguely remembered that he should be pissed at him. His eyes slid closed again as he felt a hand stroking his hair. He'd figure it out in the morning. For now he just cuddled closer into the warmth and fell asleep.


End file.
